


Government property

by prettyboy_bucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_bucky/pseuds/prettyboy_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve accidentally harms government property.<br/>And Bucky's boss is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government property

"get out of here you before I have to take that uniform off you" Steve said to Bucky-who was going away for the weekend with the marines. "Love you" Bucky said giving Steve a quick kiss.

For a while after Bucky left Steve wandered around aimlessly pondering what to do when the phone rang.

He lept to it, thankful for the distraction.

"Steve Rogers?" an unfamiliar voice asked, "yes?"

"this is Nick Fury, commander of the marines"

"is...is Bucky okay?" Steve asked suddenly worried

"sir you caused destruction to government property"

"i... what?"

"dont do it again" and the line went dead.

Steve stood awkwardly biting his thumb nail before texting Natasha.

 

**

He was pacing up and down the kitchen/dining room when Natasha came in.

"Steeeevie" she sang "i brought coffee"

"ive got coffee..."

"well you dont have starbucks, i bought cookies too... well gingerbread... men... well marines... im sorry i had to!"

"that probably wont help the situation" Steve sighed

"ive got donuts too" Natasha added, pulling out a box of ring donuts with pink icing and sprinkes. Steves eyes lit up although he tried to cover it up.

"sorry, anyway so whats your problem?" Steve described the phone call and Natasha laughed at the end "what did you do?"

"I... I dont know... does Bucky count as government property?"

"well... i guess yeah, maybe, why?"

"well if it was on show...i erm, i gave him a hickey" Steve said awkwardly and Natasha burst out laughing, spilling coffee all over herself. "shit" she muttered,

"Steve that's genius, you literally harmed government property by sucking your boyfriends neck"

Steve groaned. "I feel so stupid"

"stop fretting, eat a donut, eat a gingerbread marine, god knows you have the real thing" Natasha smirked as she bit off a gingerbread mans head.

 

*

 

Monday morning arrived, as did Bucky. Leaving his bag by the door he leapt up to Steve, kissing him hard.

"fuck i missed you" he said and Steve laughed "its only been two days"

"two days far too long, and you obviously didnt miss me" Bucky said sulkily.

"are you kidding? its all i can do not to jump your bones right now" Steve murmered nibbling his ear.

"They didnt like this one bit" Bucky chipped in using Steves finger to point to his hickey "oh Im aware" Steve mumbled and Bucky pulled away frowning.

"oh yes i got a very interesting phone call, accusing me of destruction to government property. destruction being that..." his fingers glided across the hickey, "the government property being you" Bucky snorted with laughter and Steve slapped his arm, "it is not funny!" he insisted, but Bucky ignored him holding his hand and leading him across the room towards their bedroom.

Leaving Steve leant up against the door frame he hopped around on one foot while trying to tug one shoe off.

He grew more serious as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulling off his belt.

He pushed against Steve, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it as his hands found the hem of his tshirt pulling it off of him.

 His hands then quickly and expertly tugged down Steves sweatpants and rolled his growing erection against his hips all the while kissing doen his neck. "Buck" Steve moaned and pushed him away towards the bed. 

"lets give them something to complain about" Bucky said and Steve stifled a laugh as he dipped his head leaving love bites down Buckys neck and chest.

**

The next day Bucky had a routine health check up. 'Part of being a marine' he'd told Steve.  
He sat on the edge of the bench, stripped of his shirt. Which was when Nick Fury entered. "I see my message was directly ignored" he said sighing at the sight of Bucky's chest.

   
"we were proving a point" Bucky explained grinning but Fury looked far less than impressed,

"i understand youre young and in love but please advice mr Rogers to suck your dick, not your neck".

**

"he did not say that!" Steve was blushing crimson when Bucky told him.   
"he did indeed"  
Steve reached for Bucky and pulled him into him his hands in his hair thay hung at his jaw.   
Leaving trails of kisses along his jaw his hands slid down, tossing Buckys belt to one side.

"well it sounds as if that was an order" he whispered as he dropped to his knees  
"fuck Steve"


End file.
